Have Yourself a Very Harry Christmas
by VisMorgana
Summary: Classic Christmas songs with spiffy new lyrics about Harry Potter! Written by the oh so fabulous Vismorgana and the stupendously spectacular Phoenix. Warning, may contain Spoliers
1. Harry the Boy Who Lived

Vis: Hello, welcome to the random insanity of the day!

Phoe: Yees, we're both here to share our brilliant works of art…

Vis: And how are you today, Phoenix?

Phoe: Spectacular.

Disclaimer: We do not own any of JKR's character or these tunes. The lyrics are our original ideas. Steal them and die. Vis: My army of evil killer monkeys will attack you.

Phoe: Sure.

Authors' Note: BWA HA HA! These are the best darn lyrics on the face of this earth.

**Harry the Boy-Who-Lived (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer)**

Harry the Boy-Who-Lived (Lived)

Has a freaky lightning scar (like a Dark Mark)

And if you ever saw it (saw it)

You can see it from very far (really, really far)

All of the other students (students)

Used to laugh and call him names (like "the Sly's heir")

They tried to hurt poor Harry (Harry)

During all the Quidditch games

Then one morbid, gloomy night,

Dumbly-dore came to say,

"Harry, you're the Chosen One;

Kill Voldemort, or you are done."

From then on, Harry's so sad (so sad)

So are Ron and Her-mi-ne

Our song must end right here now

With Harry's monologue t'Ginny!

A/N: More to come…Review! My monkeys are waiting...


	2. 12 Days of Chrstmas

Phoe: Well we're back. I'm going to advertise my fanfics. You can find them at -sarcastic- Yes, yes, fire birdy… you are amazing; all hail.

Phoe: I'm typing here! You're lucky I don't make you say something stupid!

Vis: Don't forget who has the floppy disk.

Phoe: CURSE YOU! THAT IS MINE! AND HAS MY ALGEBRA REPORT ON IT!

Vis: Oh, even better.

Phoe: Anyhoo… onto more parody song things…

Disclaimer: same as last time

Vis: AND MY MONKEYS ARE STILL WATCHING!

Phoe: Uh…

**12 Days of Christmas**

On the day of Christmas, the Dark Lord gave to me…

First… an evil diary

Second… two Slytherin heirlooms

Third… three Unforgivables

Four… four Hogwarts founders

Fifth… FIVE DIFFERENT NAMES!

Sixth… six Horcruxes

Seventh… seven years at Hogwarts

Eighth… eight snakes a hissing

Ninth… nine –ty people dead

Tenth… ten hidden secrets

Eleventh… eleven ferrets a bouncing

Twelfth… twelve faithful servants

A/N:

Phoe: So… that one's funn but the best one is next.

Vis: Yes, of course it is the best.


	3. Carol of the Prophecy

Phoe: Now for the 'grand-daddy' of them all… This one has a story behind it… OMG! We didn't tell any of the story behind it! So Vis and I were going to some volunteer thing for school and we were on a bus on seat 17. They were playing Christmas music. For fun, we decided to make up parody lyrics for some songs… yees… so now we have the previous songs… this upcoming song was made the following day. I had "Carol of the Bells" stuck in my head and I told Vis to make lyrics up to that one. It was mainly her, but I did help out.

Vis: Megan also gets credit for help in this song.

Phoe: Yees, a bunch of people should. Mainly it was Vis… followed by me… then Megan… is that all?

Vis: I think so… but don't be so modest, Phoe.

Disclaimer: - still the same –

**Carol of the Prophecy (Carol of the Bells)**

Everyone fear/ The Dark Lord is here/ Death to the dear/ The end now is near

(repeat higher)

Twinkling in the sky/ is the Dark Mark/ Glittering for/ all eyes to see

Everybody run away and cower/ Everybody run away and cower!

Salvation has come/ From one oh so young/ Death in his eyes/ The Dark Lord's demise

(repeat higher)

Celebrating in the streets/ Everybody thinks/ The Dark Lord's/ Gone for all time

"Have a happy, happy Halloween/ Have a happy, happy Halloween!"

Yet in the dark/ a shadow still stirs/ the Dark Lord still lives/

(slowly) The Dark Lord stirs

Thirteen years pass/ Time flies so fast/ the Dark Lord awakes/ His soul he will break

(repeat higher)

The Dark Mark will shine again/ and death will fly the streets on/ Black shadowed wings

Everybody run away and cower/ Everybody run away and cower!

Prophecy made/ Hope slowly fades/ one stands apart/ bearing the mark

(repeat higher)

Shunned and despised/ His past always haunting/ Green eyes filled with/ Hatred and rage

Green and scarlet surely clash again/ Green and scarlet surely clash again!

The ending now nears/ the prophecy's here/ hearts full of fear/ eyes filled with tears

Together we stand/ as one we will fight/ fighting the dark and shadow-filled

(slowly and long) night.

A/N: Well… that's all for now, everyone… hopefully we'll get a new song posted up soon

Phoe: Until then… everybody run away and COWER! Everybody run away and COWER!

Vis: from my vicious monkeys

Phoe: And purple rats… don't forget about them…

Vis: Yes yes...we could nevere forget them..my preciouses... -strokes- REVIEW PEOPLE!


End file.
